Oceano de Loucura
by BiaSFA
Summary: Carlisle encontra uma menina em uma clínica psiquiátrica e resolve tornar ela uma Cullen, mas será que ele tem a capacidade de arrumar alguém que sempre acreditou na loucura? *História da Alice* #Spankfic #16 anos #Violência #Distorção de valores. NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA!
1. Chapter 1

**SIM SIM SIM, É VERDADE!**

**Uma fic NOVINHA EM FOLHA! Demorou meninas, mas finalmente a primeira fic de 2014 começou! Aceito sugestões, dramas e pitacos!**

**Queria dedicar essa fic pro H, uma pessoa que me ensinou que eu ainda tenho a capacidade de amar alguém e que a vida fica ainda melhor com umas palmadas!**

**E também querida Bruna (que eu sei não vai se identificar aqui, mas ela sabe que eu pensei nela rs), que me ajudou a bolar muitas das minhas fics**

POVCARLISLE

A vida era boa. Eu tinha 3 filhos lindos:

Meu querido Edward, que encontrei doente e a beira da morte e o transformei. Ele era meu primeiro menino e meu mimo com Esme.

Rosalie, minha menina linda, que encontrei em um beco, toda suja de sangue, nua e morrendo. Eu a transformei e jurei fazer de sua vida maravilhosa.

Emmett, achado por Rosalie e por mim durante uma caçada, um homem ferido por um urso que logo se transformou em meu filho brincalhão e no namorado da minha Rosalie.

A vida parecia boa demais e com a chegada de Emmett eu resolvi que uma casa maior seria demais. Eu tinha uma casa de dois quartos, mas desde que Rosalie chegou isso já vinha causando problemas, agora, com mais um na turma... era hora de partir para os 3 quartos urgente.

Eu ganhava bem, não podia me queixar, mas estava aceitando uma trabalho em uma clínica de psiquiatria para fazer um dinheiro extra e comprar a casa que minha esposa queria.

E Esme queria uma casa bem cara, com um jardim enorme e privativo afastada da cidade. Isso ia me custar uns 300 mil, e nossa, quem tem 300 mil para dar em uma casa dem 1950? Muito dinheiro.

De qualquer forma, eu calculei que um ou dois anos ali ia me dar o dinheiro que faltava e eu podia aguentar um ou dois anos ali. Apesar de odiar psiquiatria!

O lugar era escuro e cheirava muito mal. Eu ouvia gritos, sabia que as pessoas eram torturadas ali. Eu tinha um peso no meu peito mas logo ia acabar. Era um peso que eu tinha que aguentar.

- Bom, senhor Cullen, esta vai ser sua sala.

O zelador me mostrou uma sala com as paredes meio cinzas. Era...assustador. Tinha uma mesa, com uma cadeira, uma balança no canto e uma mesa cheia de fitas para amarrar os pacientes.

Eu entrei na sala e coloquei minha maleta ali em cima, esfregando as mãos.

- Muito bem, pode trazer o primeiro.

O dia ia ser longo e cansativo, eu acho que tinha umas 20 consultas para fazer e eu tinha certeza que iam ser bem tensas. Sorte minha ser um vampiro.

Eu pensava nos meus filhos e no porque de estar ali, fazendo aquilo e estava louco para ir para casa, ver os 3 e ver minha esposa. Tirando o fato que eu era um vampiro, minha vida era igual de qualquer homem com uma hipoteca. Eu era feliz e tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente.

E eu atendi 19 pacientes antes das 18 horas, e, as 18, eu tinha meu paciente final antes de ir para casa.

Eu esperei sentado, sabendo que ao menor sinal de agressividade eu ia levantar e...

- Aqui, Doutor.

O zelador do local jogou dentro na minha sala uma menina muito pequena e fechou a porta. A menina se virou, batendo na porta querendo sair, quase desesperada.

- Não vou te machucar... – Avisei. – Fique calma.

Ela suspirou, ainda de costas para mim. Vestia uma camisola branca muito marrom de sujeira e tinha os cabelos cumpridos, castanhos médios e quase lisos. Eu notei que o pouco de pele dela que aparecia era muito suja.

Ela se virou e eu vi o rosto de uma menina de seus 16 anos eu acho, muito novinha para ser...louca. Eu sorri para ela, e ela mordeu a boca, muito nervosa. Juntou as mãos tentando decidir se eu ia machucar ela.

- Por que não me fala seu nome?

- A...Al...Alice.

Eu sabia o nome dela pela ficha, mas era bom ter um assunto com ela.

- Alice, vou te falar uma coisa: Por que não se senta aqui para conversarmos?

Ela olhou pro lado, para a maca com as fitas, totalmente nervosa.

- Eu não vou te amarrar ali, tem minha palavra.

Decidindo que isso ia ter que ser bom o suficiente, eu ofereci um acordo de paz e ela veio se sentar na minha frente.

Pela ficha, ela era declarada uma esquizofrênica paranoide muito perigosa.

- Como se sente, Alice?

Ela desviou de novo olhar para a maca.

- Alice, eu disse, não vamos te amarrar, olhe pra mim.

Com dificuldade de se concentrar ela olhou pra mim de novo.

- Eu estou bem.

Ela certamente não parecia bem. Estava um pouco magra demais, suja demais e tinha um olhar assustado de quem ia chorar a qualquer instante.

- E como esta as coisas? Anda vendo algo?

Ela olhou de novo para a maca.

- Alice, pra mim...olhe pra mim.

- Eu não vejo nada, eu juro... eu me comportei. Posso voltar pro meu quarto agora?

Como pai, o alerta mental tocou na minha mente. Ela tinha senso de auto preservação.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, Alice, deixe eu te examinar e depois pode voltar pro seu quarto.

Ela afastou a cadeira instintivamente.

- POR FAVOR, EU ME COMPORTEI, POR FAVOR.

Eu vi pânico e não paranoia.

- Alice... Alice... – A chamei firme. – A gente não vai te amarrar na maca. Fique calma.

O meu coração começou a se apertar e eu falhava em entender porque.

- Fique em pé, e tire a roupa, por favor.

Ela soltou algumas lágrimas, e eu entendi que ela tinha pudor para isso, mas eu era médico e teria que ver ela. Eu esperei, fingindo anotar algumas coisas enquanto eu notava que ela se levantava e tirava toda a roupa.

- Pronto.

Eu levantei a cabeça e a vi nua. Eu queria que ela sentasse na maca, mas ela ia dar uma cena se eu falasse isso.

Alice tinha marcas roxas pelo corpo, algumas que eu não entendia. Tinha marcas no torso, nos seios, mas pernas. Ela era pequena de corpo, quase sem seio, quase sem pelagem para a cobrir. Eu senti um calafrio quando a vi daquele jeito.

Levantei e sorri para ela.

- Vamos sentar em cima da minha mesa, ok? – Falei puxando o lençol da maca e forrando minha mesa, seja o que for, eu não ia deitar aquela menina na maca.

Ela deu um passo para trás.

- O senhor vai me bater? Eu me comportei...

Eu compreendi então as marcas roxas.

- Alice, eles te batem?

Eu coloquei a mão na cintura dela e a sentei na minha mesa. Cruzei os braços e olhei firme para ela.

- Pode me contar, prometo que vou guardar segredo.

- Quando eu ... fico mal... eles me batem sim...

- Entendo. – Eu peguei meu esteto e coloquei nos ouvidos para ouvir o peito dela. – Faz quanto tempo que não toma um banho?

- Banho? – Ela quase saltou como se nem soubesse mais o que era aquilo. – Eu...

- Tudo bem, querida, fique calma.

- Eles ligam a mangueira em mim... as vezes...

Oh, PELO AMOR DE DEUS. Para mim estava claro que ela estava longe de ser louca e tinha sido internada por alguma família rica que a achava excentrica demais. Ela se comportava como uma animal porque era tratada como um...eles batiam nela...ligavam mangueiras geladas nela... e Deus sabe se algum dos homens já tinha encostado nela... eu senti desespero de pensar.

Decidindo que eu tinha visto o suficiente, eu suspirei.

- Se vista, Alice.

Ela saltou da mesa e foi procurar a camisola, e na hora que eu estava pronto para ver ela se vestir e e deixar ela ir para o quarto dela eu peguei a ficha dela:

"Sob a tutela do estado"

Excelente, era o que precisava saber.

- Alice, solte essa camisola imunda.

Ela soltou, olhando para mim assustada. Peguei minha maleta e joguei para ela.

- Tem uma calça e uma camisa minha ai dentro, vista isso.

- Doutor?

- Me chame de Carlisle...você não é louca e não posso participar disso.

Ela logicamente ficou parada sem entender.

- Vou te levar comigo.

- OH DEUS, POR FAVOR, EU JURO QUE VOU SER BOA EU JURO QUE...

- Alice, vou te levar pra minha casa...quero te tirar daqui... para te adotar.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

- Mas nos conhecemos tem...5 minutos...e...

- E eu sei o que estou fazendo, se vista, eu vou arrumar uns papeis...

Eu deixei ela sozinha na sala se vestindo pronto para falar com o diretor e pedir demissão no primeiro dia e levar Alice comigo...

POVALICE

Eu estava assustada, e estava com medo, mas estar em qualquer lugar era melhor do que estar ali. O homem de rosto de vampiro ( e eu sabia o que ele era muito bem pois eu sou clarividente) saiu me deixando com a roupa dele. Eu o tinha visto no meu futuro, e o futuro era bom para mim.

Meus pais me colocaram ali por ser uma aberração. Eu sabia que eu ia ser visitada por um homem vampiro e sabia que tinha um futuro bom, mas eu tinha medo do agora...e se ele não fosse o homem certo?

Eu ouvi alguma gritaria. Pessoas falando que ele não podia levar uma paciente e coisas assim. Vesti as roupas enormes dele e esperei.

- Vamos querida. – Ele abriu a porta sorrindo. – Pegue minha pasta, por favor.

Eu peguei a maleta dele e andei para ele.

O homem me deu um beijo nos cabelos, mesmo eu estando IMUNDA e pegou a pasta. Eu nem olhei para os lados enquanto ele me levava para a porta da frente.

A luz do dia quase me cegou. Fazia anos que eu não saia dali. Eu esfreguei os olhos e ele riu.

- Segure em mim. – pediu. – Pelo menos até a luz incomodar menos.

Eu agarrei no braço dele, enquanto a gente caminhava pela rua de frente do hospital onde eu estava internada.

- Eu tenho uma esposa maravilhosa e 3 filhos. Minha esposa chama Esme, e meus filhos chamam Edward, Emmett e Rosalie.

Era mesmo possivel que aquilo estivesse acontecendo?

Eu me sentia fraca e com fome, mas tinha aprendido que reclamar era feio. Eu estava apavorada, e quando cruzamos a rua para longe do hospital eu parei de andar.

- Esta cansada? Quer que eu te pegue no colo?

O homem me olhou totalmente preocupado.

Eu tinha 16 anos, não precisava ir no colo de ninguém, mas eu estava com medo de ir para longe do local que eu tinha morado por anos.

- Eu vou te pegar no colo, Alice.

Quando ele se aproximou eu dei um passo assustado para o lado.

- Eu sei andar.

- Eu sei que sabe... estamos perto, mas se estiver se sentindo mal eu posso..

- Eu ando.

Eu desejei ter um pão como João e Maria para poder voltar se nada desse certo.

Viramos a rua. Todos me olhavam por estar com roupas de menino e muito suja.

Logo, na rua que viramos, ele parou na frente de uma casa conjugada e com tijolos vermelhos.

- Casa. – Disse ele sorrindo.

Eu senti borbolates na barriga.

Ele mesmo abriu a porta, e revelou uma sala com lareira, cadeiras brancas e um cheio de lavanda. Eu adorava lavanda.

Entramos na sala e ele apontou a cadeira.

- Sente ali.

Eu estava suja demais, mas obedeci.

- Esme, crianças, NA SALA!

O grito causou passo apressados e alguns correndo.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, cintura fina e vestido amarelo: Esme, imaginei.

Um menino de cabelos castanhos, bermudas longas e camisa branca: Edward.

A menina loira de olhar perdido fortamente agarrada no braço de outro menino: Rosalie.

Um menino forte e sorridente: Emmett.

- Bom, todos esta é a Alice, e ela vai morar conosco agora.

Eu notei que ele olhou para a Esme, esperando uma aprovação.

- MAS QUE MARAVILHA! – Esme disse.

- Bem-vinda, maninha. – disse o Emmett.

- Oi. – Disse Rosalie.

- Você vai adorar os Cullens. – Edward disse.

Todos eram muito gentis e limpos e lindos.

Eu tive que sorrir.

- Obrigada.

- Bom, a Alice esta muito cansada, vamos todos ficar quietinhos no andar de cima enquanto eu e sua mãe cuidamos dela, Rosalie, arrume uma cama para Alice, meninos, quero que vão na cidade comprar frutas, cereais e alguma carne para ela poder comer. Tem dinheiro na minha gaveta secreta.

Todos eles obedeceram prontamente.

- Esme. – Carlisle a olhou firme e apenas isso.

- Claro. – concordou por algum motivo. – Alice querida, porque não tomamos um banho e vestimos algo adequado?

Ela esticou a mão e eu tive que olhar para Carlisle.

- Pode ir, vai estar segura.

POVESME

Como mãe eu tinha aprendido a lidar com meninas, mas quando eu vi Alice, imunda, assustada, eu senti tudo que tinha sentido com Rosalie mais uma vez. Alice era minha, eu tinha apenas que achar ela...

Enquanto a menina frágil caminhava para mim eu me controlava para não puxar ela cuidar como se fosse um nenem. Eu sabia, mais tarde, meu marido me contaria tudo...mas Alice viria primeiro hoje.

Ela veio para o meu lado.

- Eu vou escrever alguns telegramas e subo logo. – Avisou meu marido.

Isso me daria tempo para cuidar da menina.

- Vamos, consegue subir a escada?

- Sim.

Eu a guiei para o pequeno banheiro do corredor e me adiantei em entrar e ligar a banheira. Conferi a temperatura e deixei ali, para encher.

Olhei para Alice e ela ainda parecia muito assustada.

- Vai gostar daqui...se der uma chance. – sorri. – fique calma, o pior passou.

Como ela poderia ter certeza? Eu queria ficar ali, com ela, mas eu sabia como meninas tinham vergonha de tudo, eu mal via Rosalie nua.

- Eu vou encostar a porta. – Eu avisei, alerta para o primeiro sinal de desconforto, eu sairia, por hora. – Vai tirando a roupa, meu bem.

Eu dei um tempo de costas, pegando um sabão floral. Quando virei, descobri uma menina nua. Ela estava ali, sem vergonha alguma de mim, parada e esperando. E MEU DEUS QUANTOS ROXOS.

- Isso tudo ... doi?

- Sim. – ela disse.

- Tudo bem, entre. – eu pedi.

Ela entrou na banheira e ficou em pé e ela estava tão suja que eu achei melhor desligar a banheira e ligar o chuveirinho acoplado.

Quando liguei a pequena mangueirinha ela se assustou, deu um pulo e eu achei que fosse sair correndo. Eu segurei com calma ela ainda em pé dentro da banheira.

- Calma...calma... – falei suave. – Tudo bem, esta segura.

Ela continuava assustada, e ouvia o coração dela palpitando.

- Pronto. – desliguei o chuveirinho. – melhor assim?

- Desculpe. – Ela se chateou.

- Tudo bem...eu posso ligar o chuveiro...?

- Pode.

Eu decidi que o medo dela de mangueiras era algo que teria que ser conversado, mas por hora, liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água molhar ela. Correntes marrons desciam pelas pernas dela e eu esperei ela estar bem molhada.

- Como vamos fazer isso,querida? Quer se lavar sozinha ou posso te lavar?

Eu estava com os nervos na pele! Eu queria enfiar Alice no tanque e esfregar até ela estar branca.

- Posso? – Ela pegou o sabonete da minha mão.

- Pode, claro.

Eu dei um passo pro lado, mas fiquei olhando para ela passar o sabonete no corpo. Ela era delicada de corpo, quase uma menininha mesmo, mas tinha marcas enormes, de verdadeiras surras e deus sabe mais o que.

Ela passava o sabonete de leve, pois devia doer, mas ela estava longe de se limpar asism.

- Com licença. – Pedi e estiquei a mão pegando uma esponja. – Eu vou te ajudar.

- POR FAVOR, EU SEI, POR FAVOR!

- Calma. – falei sorrindo. – Não vou te bater, fique calma.

Eu encostei a esponja nela com delicadeza.

- Viu? Macia e boa.

Eu esfregava ela com cuidado e notei que o resultado era bem melhor. Eu ia passar uma semana desinfetando aquela banheira depois!

Satisfeita, eu peguei o xampu e coloquei no cabelo dela, enfiando as mãos para esfregar. Tive que subir na banheira, mas pouco me importei. Se Alice agora era uma Cullen eu faria isso mil vezes sem me importar.

Ela olhava o banheiro todo, quase feliz de estar ali. Quando enfiei ela para tirar o xampu, Carlisle enfiou a cabeça na porta.

- Posso entrar?

Eu olhei para Alice, esperando ela gritar ou falar que tinha vergonha, mas ela pareceu pouco se importar.

- Entre querido.

Ele entrou e encostou a porta enquanto eu descia da banheira.

- Nossa, mas que pele branquinha! – Carlisle sorriu.

Alice acabou sorrindo, como se tambem estivesse surpresa.

Eu olhei para ela e supirei.

- Vamos lavar as partes intimas para poder sair?

Eu esperei a reação de Rosalie, de empurrar e ter medo, mas Alice concordou.

- Sim.

Carlisle cruzou os braços e suspirou.

- Quer que eu me vire?

- Não. – falei para ele. – Ela esta bem... né, Alice?

Eu falei incerta enquanto molhava a mão e a enchia de sabonete.

Segurei o braço dela e enfiei a mão entre seus lábios vaginais. Ela nem se crispou com toque, aproveitei para esfregar ela bem. Ela parecia extremamente confortável com meu toque ali, e nem se importou com Carlisle. Eu a molhei para tirar o sabonete e virei ela para lavar o bumbum. De novo, eu a lavei bem, e ela nem deu um pulinho.

Desliguei o chuveiro muito feliz de ver ela limpa.

- Pronto, vamos te enrolar e vamos pro quarto.

- Eu vou examinar ela. – disse Carlisle.

Eu entendia. Como ela podia ser tão... ok com meus toques nela? E se eles tivessem feito algo com ela? Ela nem reagia mais! Oh Deus.

Eu enrolei ela na toalha e a secava sorrindo.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim, obrigada.

- Eu vou com os dois, ele vai te examinar.

Eu a empurrei para o meu quarto, e vi Carlisle encostando a porta.

- Pronto, Alice, tire a toalha e se deita.

Ela obedeceu.

E eu me sentei do lado, pronta para observar o exame dela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Não é sonho, EU REALMENTE abri a fic com postagem DUPLA!**

**Feliz final de semana!**

POVESME

Demorou, cerca de 15 minutos até que Carlisle jogou um lençol em cima do corpo de Alice, dando um sorriso largo.

- Algumas semanas, e todos os roxos vão ter sumido. Esme vai te ajudar até lá, e espero que se comporte.

O comportamento dela era passivo, e eu pouco entendia porque, segundo o exame de Carlisle, ela estava bem. Claro, tinha o psicológico dela aos cacos e Deus lá sabe o que ela passou até chegar aqui, mas não tinham encostado nela.

- Tem um vestido meu em cima da bancada Alice, porque não veste ele antes de a gente descer pra comer alguma coisa?

- Ok.

Quando ela se levantou da cama e se retirou para o cômodo do lado, eu cruzei os braços, e finalmente me vi sozinha com meu marido.

- Meu Deus do céu, Carlisle, eu achei que Rosalie fosse fudida da cabeça, mas Alice, ela...

- Não demonstra raiva alguma...ou qualquer tipo de emoção além de medo e reclusão.

- Chega a ser assustador.

Ele mesmo suspirou.

- Desculpe trazer mais um sem te avisar.

- Ora, por favor, nesta altura do campeonato, não vamos mais ter essa discussão, eu estou feliz por ela estar aqui, de verdade, mas me pergunto o que eu vou fazer com ela.

- Falaram que ela é esquizofrênica.

- E ela é? – Perguntei preocupada procurando onde me sentar.

- Eu duvido, mas ela tem alguma coisa diferente nela.

Eu tinha sentido a mesma coisa. E eu sabia que ela ia precisar de tempo pra se adaptar.

- Vamos conseguir, sempre conseguimos.

- Sei disso Carlisle...de qualquer forma, vamos ficar de olho, não que eu me importe se ela for louca de fato mas...

- Eu sei, temos que saber como lidar com ela.

Quando falamos isso, Alice apareceu com um sorriso muito mais amplo, bonito e que eu logo reconheceria como o sorriso de minha filha. Ela estava em um vestido azul muito bonito, nos joelhos, e descalça (como ela gostava de ficar e eu logo descobriria isso também).

- Mas que menina bonita! – Carlisle falou. – E muito mais cheirosa, devo acrescentar.

A timidez dela parecia ter ido embora e ela logo abriu a boca.

- Obrigada, eu estava precisando de um banho e uma roupa normal.

- Pode ter quantas roupas normais quiser. – disse meu marido.

- Tem algo que preciso contar pra vocês.

Ótimo, ia ser fácil de descascar ela, ela ia abrir a boca.

- Eu vejo o futuro.

Eu mordi a boca, olhando pro meu marido. Ok, talvez ela fosse louca.

- Ok... e como isso funciona? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Seu filho Edward vai gastar alguns dólares em um objeto não autorizado nesta casa e você vai bater nele hoje a noite, ele vai ficar chateado, mas vai fazer um caldo de sangue no dia seguinte para te deixar feliz. E...tem uma nota de 20 dólares no seu bolso esquerdo que você esqueceu aí no dia que foi comprar o presente de aniversário de Esme, que está escondido no seu armário, que ela por sinal já viu.

- PU-TA-MER-DA. – Disse Carlisle. – Só pode estar me...Esme...

Eu fiquei boquiaberta.

- O demônio que me conta essas coisas. – disse ela triste. – por isso que eu..

- EI EI, ME ESCUTE BEM MOCINHA! – Eu falei alto. – Não tem nada de errado com você, entendeu?

- Mas...

- Nada de errado, e vamos te provar isso.

Eu a puxei para perto e dei um abraço apertado olhando pro meu marido um tanto confusa. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando, Alice ia precisar de regras, algumas além das que já tinhamos na nossa casa.

- Alice, querida, pode se sentar por favor?

Ela acabou sentando na cama, enquanto eu mesma ficava em pé, nervosa demais para se sentar.

- Nesta casa temos algumas regras, e para ser justo, preciso que entenda elas. – Carlisle parecia que precisava de um tempo para digerir a habilidade dela, mas ele decidiu ficar ali, firme e forte e fazer de conta que aquilo não era nada demais quando tínhamos um filho que lia a mente dos outros.

- Eu sei as regras. – disse ela se adiantando.

- Eu vou falar mesmo assim. – garantiu meu marido. – Não mentimos nesta casa, não insultamos uns aos outros, obedecemos os pais, estudamos e tiramos boas notas e é esperado que cuide bem de você, isso inclui comer, tomar banho, arrumar seu quarto e estar sempre apresentável. Nesta casa também não nos machucamos e nem aos outros. Parece simples, mas como pai de 3, Alice, eu posso te garantir, esta longe de ser simples.

- Eu sei obedecer. – disse ela meio irritada.

- Eu espero que sim, Alice, porque crianças que saem da linha aqui ficam de castigo por um bom tempo e levam umas boas palmadas.

Ela se encolheu quando ouviu isso.

- Sim, Alice, batemos nos nossos filhos. – eu disse delicadamente. – e isso não tem nada demais e é muito diferente do que fizeram com você. Seu pai...ele vai sempre fazer isso de forma privada, no seu quarto, ou no escritório dele.

- E...como é?

- Bom, Alice, depende do que você tiver feito, mas geralmente eu me limito a bater na bunda e nas coxas, e geralmente minha mão basta, mas eu uso cintos, varinhas e palmatórias quando julgo necessário.

- MAS EU NÃO QUERO!

O grito desesperado dela, me fez treme por dentro.

- Iria me deixar surpreso se me falasse que quer isso, Alice, é normal não querer e ter medo, e vamos evitar que essas cenas aconteçam. Quando acontecerem, você vai estar segura e vai acabar tudo bem.

Como eu era mãe de Rosalie eu sabia como era difícil separar na cabeça delas a linha entre amor e abuso, disciplina e espancamentos. Deus sabia quantas vezes Edward tinha ficado de bunda cortada de tanto apanhar porque não queria abaixar a cabeça pro pai, mas como éramos vampiros de 300 anos, parecia natural criar crianças assim, e para nós, eles eram crianças.

- EU NÃO VOU!

- Cuidado Alice. – disse meu marido. – Eu abaixaria a voz se fosse você, não vai querer dormir de bunda quente no primeiro dia.

As lágrimas dela e a confusão de tanta novidade me deixaram abalada.

- Chega dessa conversa. – decidi. – vamos Alice, vamos comer alguma coisa e tenho certeza que seus irmãos vão querer jogar alguma coisa com você, talvez cartas.

Ela cruzou os braços totalmente emburrada, agora sim, ela começava a mostrar algum sentimento além de medo e eu podia lidar com aquilo.

- Alice, vamos lá, não é tão ruim assim...

- É RUIM SIM, PORQUE ELE...

- ABAIXA A VOZ! – Carlisle gritou. – Eu já te disse, é só andar na linha e vai ficar tudo bem, mas se decidir aumentar a voz pra mim ou pra sua mãe vai descobrir o quão rápido eu consigo te colocar no meu colo, mocinha.

Alice levantou, em um empurrão firme e bateu o pé no chão, o que pra mim teve no fundo alguma graça. Rir agora ia ser um desastre, mas ela bom ver ela reagindo e sentindo-se capaz de se defender.

- EU NÃO LIGO. EU CONSIGO DECIDIR AS COISAS, VOCÊ DISSE QUE EU NÃO SOU LOUCA!

Carlisle passou a mão no cabelo, disposto a ter alguma paciência com ela.

- Alice, eu entendo, de verdade, que teve um dia cheio e por isso eu vou deixar essa birra passar, mas vou pedir que vá com sua mãe comer alguma coisa e..

- Eu vou dormir. – falou ela.

- Então vá dormir. – disse meu marido irritado. – E trate de deixar a porta do quarto aberta.

Ela saiu, batendo o pé e bufando, o que pra mim era ótimo.

- Ela é geniosa.

- Ela está reagindo rápido.

- Ela é clarividente, Esme, ela sabe o chão que está pisando, meu deus do céu, eu acho que ela pode competir com Rosalie em questões de birras.

Desta vez, eu ri.

- Duvido muito querido.

POVCARLISLE

Enquanto Esme suspirava, encostando a porta do quarto, eu aproveitei para tirar a camiseta e deitar na cama eu mesmo. Eu estava cansado, um pouco irritado e podia aproveitar a companhia dela.

Em alguns minutos, pouco depois de Esme começar a desabotoar o vestido, um furacão abriu nossa porta.

Era Alice, com um olhar furioso e confuso, cheio de lágrimas. Ela estava nua agora, pouco se importando com isso, e trazia de volta a minha roupa que eu tinha emprestado para ela e a de Esme, mas mãos.

- Alice, mas o que significa isso? – Disse Esme abotoando o vestido de volta. – Vamos te vestir, anda.

- EU NÃO VO FICAR AQUI! EU SOU LOUCA E PRECISO DE TRATAMENTO E VOCÊS FICAM AÍ FALANDO QUE VÃO ME BATER E...

- Alice, escute sua mãe, você está cansada e...

Ela jogou a roupa no chão, no portal de nossa porta e cruzou os braços, decidida a engolir o choro.

- Acabou o show? – perguntei.

- EU VOU AGORA!

Entendendo o acesso infantil dela, eu tomei uma decisão.

- Tudo bem. – eu falei, me levantando.

Surpresas, tanto Esme, quanto Alice, me observaram levantar e agarrar Alice pelo braço, sem falar uma palavra.

- Carllisle... querido...

Eu arrastei Alice nua mesmo pelas escadas, pro andar debaixo, vendo a surpresa e o desespero nos olhos dela e torcendo pra ela dar fim aquela palhaçada logo.

Quando eu alcancei a porta da frente, Esme se desesperou.

- Carlisle, pelo amor de deus, ela está nua e ela tem que ficar...

Meus filhos estavam na sala, e olharam todos com os olhos esbugalhados a cena.

Eu estava de coração partido, contando os segundos para eu mesmo acabar com a cena quando eu abri a porta da frente, com ela nua mesmo para ir pra rua.

Pelo amor de deus, fale alguma coisa, eu pensava. Se eu desistisse agora, antes dela...

- CALMA, CALMA! – Ela finalmente gritou. – EU NÃO QUERO IR, DESCULPA, DESCULPA!

Amém. Pensei. Finalmente.

Eu evitei um suspiro profundo, mas Esme o deu por mim.

Enquanto todo mundo olhava assustado a cena, eu segurando Alice pelo cotuvelo do jeito que ela veio ao mundo, eu bati a porta, fechando-a para o mundo.

Eu olhei pros meus filhos na sala, e fiz um olhar duro.

- Todo mundo pro quarto.

Eles nem discutiram, entendendo que a coisa ali ia ser séria. E eu esperei até que eles bateram a porta de Rosalie no andar de cima, os 3 juntos.

Eu olhei para Esme, com a mão no peito, desesperada, e olhei para Alice.

Quando olhei para ela, firme, ela abaixou o olhar e usou o braço livre para tentar esconder a nudez de mim. Finalmente, algum senso nela a fez se arrepender.

Eu a soltei, para evitar o pior, e cruzei os braços no peito.

- Acabou o show, Alice?

Ela abaixou a cabeça ainda mais, agora se cobrindo melhor com os braços.

- ACABOU O SHOW MOCINHA?

Silêncio.

Ótimo, eu segurei o braço dela e dei uma boa palmada sonora na bunda.

PAFT!

- Aiiii

- EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ!

- Carlisle... – Esme suspirou de novo.

- Sim, sim, acabooou!

- Senta no sofá. – falei grosso.

- Mas eu preciso me vestir.

- SENTA NAQUELE SOFÁ AGORA! – Falei alto. – Não teve problema algum em fazer uma cena nua, então agora vai ficar assim!

Alice correu pro sofá.

- Você deve ser louca, Alice, se acha que pode fazer uma cena dessas e sair ilesa! O que pensa que está fazendo? Quer voltar pra aquele lugar?

- Não. – os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas sinceras.

- Você não é esquizofrênica, mas está agindo de forma imprudente e impulsiva e isso eu não vou tolerar!

- Você vai me odiar... – ela disse.

Eu suspirei, procurando ar pra me acalmar.

- Alice, olhe pra mim.

Eu esperei até ela olhar.

- Eu nunca... repito, nunca, vou te odiar. O que eu não posso permitir é uma revolta assim por causa de regras simples. Você tem 16 anos, Alice, um conjunto de regras não é motivo pra isso tudo.

- É que eu vejo o futuro e...

- E daí? No seu futuro, alguma das vezes que eu te bati, eu fui injusto?

- Não. – ela falou.

- Passei dos limites com você?

- Não.

- Fui abusivo?

- Oh, deus, não.

- Então qual é o problema?

Nenhum. Vi nos olhos dela.

- Se acha que eu vou tolerar esse comportamento, está enganada Alice, e devia saber disso já que vê o futuro.

- Eu sinto muito.

Esme deu um passo pra frente, sabendo a decisão que eu ia tomar.

- Carlisle, ela está toda roxa e...

Eu levantei a mão a interrompendo.

- Alice, venha aqui.

Eu sentei no sofá, determinado a dar 3 ou 4 palmadas nela, apenas para provar que falava sério.

- NÃO NÃO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

- Eu estou falando sério, mocinha.

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Eu levantei, segurei a mão dela com firmeza, e ela se jogou no chão, desesperada.

- EU NÃO QUERO!

- Alice, levanta desse chão que você está pelada! – disse Esme.

- EU NÃO QUERO!

Os gritos dela, eram gritos de medo, pânico e desespero, parte dela talvez acreditasse que eu fosse dar uma verdadeira surra nela, como as que ela talvez tivesse levado na clínica, mas a verdade era que não ia ser nada daquilo. Ela podia fazer a cena que fosse, eu ia bater nela.

- NÃOOOOO

Eu levantei ela, mesmo com chutes e pontapés e sentei no sofá.

Alice era muito menor que meus filhos, e um pouco menor que Rosalie. Deitar ela no colo, e conter ela para apanhar foi fácil. Para me poupar trabalho, eu segurei a mão dela pra trás e passei uma perna por cima das delas, a deixando imóvel e exposta para umas palmadas.

- Alice, você vai levar essas palmadas porque fez uma cena, gritou e foi cruel, e eu espero que aprenda.

- NÃO POR FAVOR, NÃO!

- Carlisle... – Esme tapou a boca com as mãos, ela raramente via as crianças apanhando e isso sempre a deixava abalada.

PAFT! – Aiiii

Como Alice ainda era humana, a primeira palmada a fez soltar um grito e a deixou bem vermelha e quente.

PAFT! – Nãaooo nãoooo

PAFT! – Arraaaaiii

- Carlisle... chega...

PAFT! –Aiiii

- Estamos entendidos, Alice?

- Sim, senhor, sim senhor!

Eu a ajudei a se levantar e ela me olhou confusa e logo usou os braços pra se cobrir.

- Por que está se cobrindo de mim? Eu já te vi nua, Alice.

- É que...

- Sem vergonha. – eu falei gentil. – Venha aqui... – a puxei para sentar no meu colo. – estamos felizes de ter você na família...

- Não está decepcionado comigo?

- Não. – decidi. – Não estou decepcionado, Alice, estou feliz que acertamos isso.

- Mas... doeu...

- Sim, eu iria ficar surpreso se não. – falei sorrindo. – Já passou Alice, agora faça o favor de não se comportar mais assim.

- Eu vou tentar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meninas já notei que estão todas voltando aos poucos depois de um LONGO período sem eu postar por aqui...**

**Alguém me pediu uma one-shot do Carlisle e da Esme de aniversário, e eu vou fazer sim!**

**Aliás... B. , você voltou ou foi impressão minha? rs SAUDADES ETERNAS, MEU DEUS DO CÉU, ME MANDA NOTÍCIA!**

**Runa, demorou mais saiu e do jeito que a gente queria né! Obrigada pelas dicas! **

POVALICE

O primeiro dia acordando naquela cama que Rosalie tinha arrumado pra mim me deixou confusa. Eu senti os cheiros diferentes, dessa vez de café e alguma coisa como pão quente e me assustei. Tive que me organizar para lembrar que aquela era minha nova família, e que eu tinha apanhando ontem.

Minha visão do futuro sempre foi subjetiva, mas ontem eu tinha sido burra o suficiente para apostar em uma mudança no último momento. As vezes, ver o futuro é pior que não ver.

- Vamos acordar, bela adormecida.

A mulher a quem todos chamavam de mãe invadiu o quarto abrindo as cortinas e fazendo cara de felicidade.

- Seus irmãos já acordaram tem um tempão e já foram pra escola, então vamos logo, que temos um dia longo pela frente.

- Vamos fazer compras pra mim. – eu disse.

- Vamos sim. – Esme colocou as mãos na cintura. –Precisa de alguma coisa mais do que um vestido largo meu.

Eu sentei na cama, com toda delicadeza, recolhendo as mãos, com alguma paciência.

- Está bem, Alice?

- Não sei, me sinto meio estranha.

Esme suspirou, ajeitando vestido azul e esperou até que eu olhasse para ela.

- Alice, eu entendo e acho que vai se sentir estranha por um tempo, mas vamos aos poucos tentar deixar tudo isso pra trás.

- Sim, claro.

Ótimo, pensei, ela achava que era fácil!

- Por que não te colocamos no banho pra poder descer e comer alguma coisa?

Ela que falava com a voz calma, deu um passo pra frente, me oferecendo a mão.

Acabei aceitando, afinal, quando alguém é tão maternal com você, fica feio não aceitar.

- Rosalie tem essa costureira maravilhosa, ela faz ótimos vestidos.

Eu juro que tentava prestar atenção nela, mas era quase impossível, eu estava apavorada de ter acordado e aquilo tudo não ter sido um sonho no meu quarto no hospital.

Esme entrou no banheiro comigo, pouco incomodada com o que eu pensava sobre aquilo.

- Tire a roupa.

As ordens dela eram delicadas, ordens de mãe. Ela mesma encostou a porta enquanto esperava que eu ficasse nua de novo na frente dela. Eu tinha aprendido a não sentir vergonha de muita coisa, e embora no fundo me incomodasse um pouco, era difícil manter a roupa no hospital quando alguém decidia que você tinha que tirar.

Esme ligou a banheira, deixando ela encher um pouco.

- Deixe-me ver os roxos.

Ótimo, além de me deixar nua no meio do banheiro de novo, ela começou a correr os olhos em mim, procurando alguma coisa que fosse muito preocupante.

- Vai sumir. – disse ela passando a mão no meu ombro, como se tentando esfregar um roxo fora. – Hoje alguns já estão mais claros.

Eu suspirei.

- Era muito ruim, lá?

Eu a olhei, e ela estava ali esperando respostas.

- Eu estou lá há tanto tempo que é difícil pensar como algo ruim. Eu acostumei. Nada é muito ruim quando você acostuma.

- Você apanhava.

- Sim...quando eu me recusava a fazer algo ou demorava demais.

- E isso acontecia com frequência.

- Uma ou duas vezes por semana pelo menos, quando tentavam me dar banho.

- Entendo... – Esme colocou as mãos na cintura. – Alguém...encostou em você?

- Por Deus, não.

Esme parecia respirar aliviada.

- Entre na água.

Eu aprendi a obedecer desde muito cedo,e tinha poucas lembranças dos meus pais biológicos. E quando Esme me mandou entrar na água, como eu sabia que ali havia um pouco de carinho da parte dela, eu entrei.

Assim que entrei, fiquei em pé mesmo, e Esme fez um movimento que eu não esperava.

POVESME

Eu imaginei que aquilo podia esperar mais um pouco, mas eu não queria esperar. Eu peguei de novo o chuveirinho e o liguei. Vi que Alice piscou, deu um passo pra trás e fez cara de choro.

- Olhe pra mim querida, não vai machucar.

- MAS EU NÃO QUERO!

O grito sincero dela mostrou uma voz infantil e assustada.

- Alice, pega o chuveirinho. Vamos, pega você mesma.

Quando eu tentei aproximar o chuveirinho para que ela mesma avaliasse o objeto ela deu um passo tão forte pra trás que eu segurei ela para não cair.

- Ei, ei, está tudo bem. Olha aqui!

Eu liguei o chuveirinho na perna dela, no mais fraco e ela desatou a gritar.

- TÁ DOENDO! TÁ DOENDO.

- Alice, isso não é uma mangueira. –eu disse segurando ela pelo braço. – Olha pra mamãe, não está doendo, está tudo bem, filha!

Ela continuava em pânico e eu vi que ela ia acabar se machucando. Eu soltei o chuveirinho, virei ela um pouco de lado e fiz algo não planejado de novo.

PAFT!

Dei um tapa curto, e quase sem vontade nas coxas dela. Ela me olhou curiosa, e parou de gritar.

- Alice, sem gritar. – eu disse pegando de novo o chuveirinho e vendo ela tentar se afastar de novo. – Olhe pra mim... pra mim Alice...

Eu esperei.

- Vai doer.

- Não vai... pense... pense, Alice. – Apontei de novo o chuverinho pra ela. - Viu? Põe a mãozinha na água.

Eu esperei, até que começei a escutar os batimentos dela se acalmando.

- Muito bem... viu?

- Não doi.

Ela parecia surpresa, mesmo sabendo que tudo aquilo não ia doer. Foi quando eu decidi que ia deixar ela se acostumar um pouco com o fato de também poder se cuidar e se conhecer sozinha, para aprender de novo o que era ser gente.

- Eu vou lá embaixo, termine o banho enquanto eu cozinho.

Eu saí do banheiro, deixando a porta encostada e dei de cara com Edward.

- Filho, devia estar na escola. O que aconteceu?

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem, o papai disse que eu podia ficar e eu queria usar o banheiro.

- Agora não querido, Alice está tomando banho.

Eu conhecia meus filhos melhor que qualquer outra pessoa, eu era dona de casa, e tinha passado anos sozinha com Edward antes de Rosalie ser adotada. Cruzei os braços no peito, o olhando meio torto.

- Muito bem, Edward, o que foi?

- Ai mãe, que inferno, nada não!

A resposta amarga dele me fez morder a boca.

- Não é porque adotamos outro filho que vamos te deixar de lado, devia saber disso à esta altura.

- Ah, eu sei... – respondeu chateado.

- E se está doente, devia deixar seu pai te examinar.

Ele se ajeitou, endireitando a postura e quase engolindo seco.

- Eu só preciso ficar deitado um pouco.

- Sei... – eu conhecia bem a desculpa. – Venha me ajudar com a cozinha.

- Mas mãe eu...

- Ou eu conto pro seu pai que está dando a desculpa pra não ir pra escola.

- TÁ BOM! – Ele quase gritou.

Ele foi comigo pro andar debaixo, e eu me coloquei logo na pia, para agilizar as coisas enquanto ele guardava a louça. Ele quase jogava os pratos dentro do armário com uma cara amarrada de poucos amigos.

- Edward, qual o problema?

Ciúmes, eu bem sabia, ciúmes da Alice.

- Nada.

- Então guarda esses pratos direito.

Não precisei de nem mais 10 segundos, até que ele jogou um prato com tanta força que ele quebrou na porta do armário.

- EDWARD!

Bastou eu falar mais alto pro meu marido aparecer na cozinha.

- Olha pra ele Carlisle, está jogando a louça aí porque não consegue controlar o ciúmes de Alice!

- Pode limpar isso agora mesmo, rapazinho!

- Mas pai eu..

- SE NÃO QUISER LEVAR UMAS PALMADAS!

O olhar de Carlisle quase o fusilou e o forçou a endireitar o corpo.

- Eu vou limpar.

A declaração do meu filho lembrou o quanto meu esposo era bom em educar crianças. Ele me olhou, e por Edward saber ler pensamentos, falou ali mesmo comigo.

- Alice está bem?

- A deixei tomar banho sozinha, ela está um pouco melhor com os medos dela.

- Ótimo.

Foi quando Edward bufou tão alto que tivemos que olhar para ele.

POVCARLISLE

- Posso saber qual é o problema, Edward Cullen?

Meu filho me olhou meio torto e engoliu o que tinha pra dizer.

- Eu fico de olho nele.

- Eu subo pra tirar Alice do banho.

Falando isso, eu virei de costas pra cena que meu filho estava dando por puro ciúmes e subi as escadas, com muita delicadeza. Eu era pai de 4 filhos agora e tinha aprendido ao longo do tempo a lidar com eles.

Edward e suas crises de mimo.

Rosalie e suas explosões de temperamento.

Emmett e suas burradas por não pensar nas consequências.

No fundo, eles eram todos eternos adolescentes.

Alice... bom, eu pouco entendia ela ainda. As vezes, parecia doce, em outros momentos, era explosiva.

Se eu continuasse nesse ritmo eu ia precisar contratar uma pessoa só para bater neles para poder usar minha própria mão de vez em quanto.

Pensando nisso, eu entrei no banheiro sem bater e vi Alice sentada na banheira, olhando atentamente para um dos pés.

- Podia ter batido na porta. – Ela me olhou meio de lado, tentando decidir se ia se esconder de mim ou não.

- Eu não preciso bater nas portas da minha casa, Alice.

Isso fez ela torcer o nariz.

- Eu posso ficar sozinha?

- Sua mãe te deixou sozinha já, está na hora de sair do banho.

- Eu decido isso.

Ótimo, pensei. Ela ia querer disputar forças comigo. Isso sempre era uma escolha burra e Alice ia descobrir isso agora. Pena que ela falhava tanto em usar o futuro que ela via em seu favor.

- EU decido mocinha, e você vai levantar agora para sair do banho.

- Mas eu não acabei!

- O que falta? – Perguntei sem humor algum.

Ela me olhou, mordendo a boca.

- Já lavou o cabelo?

- Sim.

- Os pés?

- Sim.

- A pepeca e o bumbum?

- JÁ, CARAMBA!

A raiva dela, por um momento, me lembrou a Rosalie e isso me fez sorrir.

- Então fique de pé e vamos sair.

- EU FAÇO O QUE EU QUISER, A HORA QUE EU QUISER E EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ SAIA AGORA MESMO PARA EU TERMINAR!

Eu cruzei os braços, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Vamos por esse caminho de novo, Alice? Vai mesmo gritar comigo assim e me mandar fazer algo?

A confusão invadiu os olhos dela, ela queria continuar batendo o pé e eu resolvi dar uma ajuda.

- Eu vou te bater se fizer isso Alice, por isso sugiro que pense duas vezes.

Ela levantou, irritada, mas levantou e pra mim isso era o suficiente. A respiração dela era pesada e eu puxei a toalha para acabar logo com aquilo. Aproximei para enrolar ela e tirar ela dali. No quarto, ela poderia se vestir e eu poderia chamar ela para jogar xadrez ou ouvir rádio.

- NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM!

- Eu não vou te machucar. – falei convencido que ela já sabia que isso era verdade.

Dei outro passo pra frente e ela me deu um empurrão com muita vontade. Eu mal me mexi, eu era um vampiro e ela uma menininha magricela de 16 anos, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar furioso.

Eu soltei a toalha e agarrei ela pela orelha esquerda, torcendo o tanto que eu podia sem arrancar a orelha dela fora.

- PEÇA DESCULPAS AGORA MESMO!

- AI AI AI AI!

Ela tentou por a mão por cima da minha, na tentativa de me soltar dali.

- AGORA, ALICE!

Ao contrário do que eu imaginei, ela não pediu desculpas, mas ficou quieta por um momento antes de falar de novo.

- Ninguém mandou não me obedecer, eu avisei.

- Avisou foi?

Meus filhos sabiam melhor do que me responder daquela forma, mas Alice, estava ali, me encarando com determinação. E, poxa, eu queria arrebentar ela.

Soltei a orelha dela e peguei a toalha e a agarrei com a toalha. Esfreguei as mãos para secar enquanto ela tentava se soltar de mim.

Até que perdi a paciência.

PAFT!

O tapa pegou em cheio na bunda dela e me deixou de mau humor.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Alice?Acha que esse comportamento vai te levar a algum lugar?

- EU NÃO ESTOU MAIS PRESA, POSSO FAZER O QUE QUISER.

- Deixa eu te contar uma novidade, mocinha, você é minha filha e tem 16 anos e vai fazer EXATAMENTE O QUE EU FALAR QUANDO EU FALAR.

- É OUTRA PRISÃO!

- ENTÃO SE ACOSTUME COM ELA!

O meu grito foi tão alto que eu cheguei a me arrepender.

- Tem toda liberdade do mundo, se seguir as regras e o mundo funciona desse jeito Alice. Eu te avisei. Bater e gritar te levam direto pro meu colo.

- ENTÃO FAZ ISSO, ME BATE, VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ!

- VOU VER O QUE? – Falei alto tentando me controlar.

- VAI VER O QUE EU...

- CALADA!

PAFT!

Acertei outro tapa nela, desta vez com tanta força que eu sei que a marquei logo de cara.

- Vai pro seu quarto, se vista e me espere.

- Você vai me bater.

- Não Alice, eu vou te dar uma surra pra ver se você aprende quem é que manda em você nesta casa! E some da minha frente ou eu vou tirar meu cinto!

- MONSTRO!

- SOMEEE!

E ela saiu correndo, e eu respirei fundo antes de sair para recolher uma varinha de marmelo e o chinelo da minha mulher. Era hora de ensinar a boa e velha educação da família Cullen para Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meninas eu estou tãooo feliz que estou voltando ao normal aqui na página, mas queria fazer um pedido aos reviews, ponha seu nome, deixe eu te amar hahaha. Sério, colocando o nome eu posso agradecer melhor os reviews e saber da onde eles vieram! Aliás, estão gostando da fic?**

POVCARLISLE

Eu precisava me acalmar depois da gritaria. Eu tinha muito medo de bater em Alice, final de contas, toda primeira vez era terrível. Eu pensei em meus outros filhos e eu certamente bateria neles se eles gritassem comigo, então porque não em Alice? Se eu queria que ela me visse como pai, eu tinha que tratar ela exatamente como meus outros filhos.

O maior problema era me acalmar depois desses bate-bocas com eles. Eu tinha que ser calmo o suficiente para não bater em nenhum deles com raiva (Deus sabe que eu já bati em Edward com raiva e não me arrependo de todo, mas isso na maior parte das vezes era injusto).

Eu peguei uma varinha no meu quarto, com toda paciência do mundo e começei a me dirigir para o quarto de Alice, quando vejo Rosalie andando na minha direção. Essa menina não tinha que estar na escola?

- CALMA AÍ, PAI EU NÃO..

- Não é pra você. – Sorri. – Fique calma.

- Ah... ufa... – Ela respirou aliviada.

- Mas se tem alguma coisa pra me contar...

- Eu juro que não sei de nada. – Ela levantou as mãos.

Hum, suspeito, mas eu poderia investir aquilo depois.

- O que faz em casa tão cedo?

- Tive prova, sabe como são os finais de semestre...

- Sei...

- Escuta, pai... a gente podia ir no parque hoje?

Eu olhei para ela e pela minha experiência eu sabia o que isso significava. Ela queria companhia, um momento só meu e dela.

- A gente pode ir sim, vai tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa com sua mãe, em uma hora a gente sai filha.

- Obrigada.

Eu esperei Rosalie fechar a porta do banheiro, o que ia me garantir o tempo que eu precisava com Alice e fui entrando no quarto da minha nova filha.

Ela estava sentada na cama, de cabeça baixa e com as mãos no colo. Eu percebi que ela já estava chorando, no fundo, eu acho que ela entendia a gravidade do que tinha feito.

- Alice...

Eu puxei uma cadeira e me sentei na frente dela, deixando a varinha no chão, ao meu lado.

- Olhe pra mim.

Ela quase não conseguiu levantar o rosto, e parecia realmente chateada pela situação.

- Na minha casa nenhum dos meus filhos grita comigo e sai impune. Eu achei que soubesse disso. O que aconteceu hoje aqui foi lamentável.

- Eu te decepcionei...

- Eu fiquei chateado... verdade. – suspirei. – Mas não cheguei a ficar decepcionado. Fico um pouco abismado com seu comportamento explosivo e um pouco preocupado com as consequências disso caso a gente não consiga corrigir esse desvio. Impulsividade e explosões de humor, Alice, vão sempre acabar muito mal, e eu achei que entendesse isso.

- Foi sem querer... – Ela disse.

- Não sei se foi ou não, mas vamos ter que aprender a controlar esse seu temperamento, porque toda vez que você fizer o escândalo que fez aqui, vai apanhar e perder muitos dos seus privilégios nesta casa. E dê graças a Deus que vai ser nesta casa e não lá fora, no mundo de verdade.

- Eu não pensei.

- Alice, eu entendo que desde muito nova está naquele lugar e muito faltou na sua educação e é por isso que não estou decepcionado com você. Eu vou dar a educação que você precisa, começando por hoje, por essa conversa. Você consegue entender porque está aqui?

- Sim.

Ela respondeu tímida, mas pra mim bastava.

- Levante e tire a calcinha.

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Obedeça.

Apesar dela saber muito bem o que ia acontecer, ela travou na minha frente e ficou parada me olhando. Eu não podia brigar com ela por isso. Coloquei eu mesmo as mãos nela e a ajudei a se levantar, depois, enfiei as mãos por baixo da saia azul e puxei a calcinha pra baixo. Ela parecia ter se sentido um pouco incomodada, mas eu não me importava, ela agora era minha filha e eu faria isso milhões de vezes ainda.

- Venha, no colo.

- Preciso mesmo?

- Agora, Alice!

Ela se deitou no meu colo, e eu ajudei ela a se ajeitar. Quando finalmente consegui deixar ela de bunda pra cima, levantei a saia e ela se deu conta da posição constrangedora e exposta que estava.

- Eu quero levantar.

PAFT!

Para acabar logo com aquilo, eu dei o primeiro tapa.

- Por que você está apanhando, Alice?

PAFT! - Aii, por causa da minha atitute!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- É certo gritar comigo ou dar escândalo ou tentar se impor?

PAFT! PAFT! – NÃOOOO!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Eu era um vampire e ela ainda era humana, e por isso eu notei que os tapas leves que eu estava dando nela iam deixar ela roxa se eu não tomasse cuidado.

PAFT! PAFT! – Ai aiii chegaaaa!

Se meus tapas eram apenas para esquentar ela, tinha sido o suficiente, Alice já estava chorando no meu colo.

Eu a levantei, segurando seu braço e a inclinei na cama.

- ESPERA, VAMOS CONVERSAR, ESPERA!

Eu nem me importei com os gritos. Como eu era pai de outros três, eu sabia muito bem o quanto crianças gritavam naquelas horas. Coloquei a mão na base do quadril dela para a segurar no lugar e peguei a varinha.

- POR FAVOR, VAI DOER!

- É pra doer, filha.

Eu levantei a varinha.

VAPT!

A minha força como vampiro e uma varinha tão fina fez abrir um corte na bunda dela no momento em que bateu. Esme ia me matar.

- AIIIIIIII!

Ela soltou um grito tão fino que eu imaginei que minha esposa ia entrar pela porta desesperada, mas isso não aconteceu.

VAPT!

Oh, merda, a pele dela era realmente fina.

- Estamos conversados, Alice?

- ME LARGAAAA!

VAPT!

- HEIN, MOCINHA?

- NÃOOO, ME SOLTAAAA!

Eu não podia continuar batendo nela com a varinha, não com ela sendo humana, se eu abrisse um quarto corte nela, Esme ia comer meu fígado quando fosse dar banho nela e visse aquilo. Meu cinto, pensei, era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

Eu começei a desabotoar o cinto.

- EU ENTENDI, EU ENTENDI, DESCULPA!

Eu não liguei, se ela ainda estava gritando comigo, é porque merecia um pouco mais.

- EU ENTENDIIIII PAAAIII!

Eu dobrei o cinto na mão.

SLAP!

- Ai ai aiiii

- Entendeu, Alice?

SLAP! SLAP!

- Sim senhooorrr!

Eu não tinha exatamente batido muito nela, mas tinha sido com uma força enorme para uma menina de 16 anos humana. Ela ia ficar roxa e tinha três cortes que agora pingavam algumas gotas de sangue.

- Venha aqui... – Eu peguei o braço dela com delicadeza e a ajudei a se levantar.

- Desculpa.

- Está desculpada. – Falei. – Não vamos repetir isso, tudo bem?

Eu segurei a saia dela, para não cair sob a bunda e manchar. (Esme odiava manchas em roupas).

- Tire esse vestido. – falei soltando ela.

- Por que?

- ESME! – Gritei. – NO QUARTO DE ALICE, POR FAVOR!

Ela ficou me olhando com curiosidade, mas não abriu a boca.

- O vestido, Alice.

POVALICE

Eu estava simplesmente apavorada. Minha bunda ardia e latejava, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e agora ele tinha me pedido pra ficar nua ali, no meio do quarto como se eu tivesse 5 anos de idade. Eu não ia responder ele, eu tinha acabado de levar uma surra por falar alto demais.

Esme logo invadiu o quarto.

- Oh, meu deus, que bagunça.

- Cortou um pouco.

Carlisle me virou de lado, para mostrar meu bumbum para Esme.

- Meu deus... Carlisle, a bunda dela!

- Vamos Alice, tire esse vestido. – ele repetiu.

- Eu vou esquentar a água. – Esme falou. – vamos filha.

Eu continuava me sentindo uma criança de 5 anos quando ela me pegou pelo pulso e travei os pés no chão.

- Por que?

- Porque eu estou mandando ir com sua mãe. – Carlsisle falou. – Machucou e vai ter que lavar isso, e eu dúvido que fosse lavar sozinha, então sua mãe vai com você. Algum problema?

Eu queria responder que sim, que tinha problema, que eu tinha acabado de apanhar e ...

- Então, algum problema? – Carlisle cruzou os braços. – Vou ter que te levar pela orelha até o banheiro?

- Deixe de besteira, Alice, tire logo esse vestido que todo mundo aqui já te viu pelada.

A colocação de Esme me fez me sentir ainda pior. Eu me sentei no chão delicadamente e começei a chorar.

- SÓ PODE SER BRINCADEIRA! - Carlisle jogou as mãos pra cima. – Anda, vem aqui. – Ela me pegou pelos braços e me colocou em pé de novo. – Levanta os braços.

- Mas eu não quero...

- Eu não perguntei o que você quer!

Ele puxou meu vestido, sem pedir por favor e soltou meu sutiã. Era ridículo como eles me tratavam como se eu fosse algum tipo de retardada.

- Agora vai com sua mãe.

Eu caminhei até o banheiro, derrotada e enquanto Esme ligava o chuveiro eu olhei para a porta, pensando se correr era uma opção.

- Se você correr eu juro que deixo seu pai te dar banho.

Eu começei a chorar em silêncio de novo, totalmente chateada, mas caminhei pro chuveiro e entrei. Se tem uma coisa que doi é lavar machucados recém feitos.

- AI AI AI.

- É, doi, eu sei. – Esme simplesmente me segurou no lugar e deixou a água correr da cabeça até minhas pernas. – Aprenda a não responder e a gente não vai precisar repetir isso.

- Está chateada comigo? – perguntei.

- Não, não estou chateada com você Alice.

Ela respondeu tão ríspida que eu chorei mais ainda.

- Eu estou chateada porque chegamos ao ponto de eu ter que te ver com a bunda assim, eu não gosto. – ela disse suspirando e pegando um sabonete. – vira pra eu lavar isso.

Eu me coloquei de costas pra ela e apoiei na parede.

- Ele sempre faz isso?

- É raro, pelo menos nesse ponto, mas você deve ter estrapolado um pouco com as palavras. Não posso dizer que ele nunca fez isso, Edward vive apanhando assim, Emmett mais do que eu gostaria de admitir e Rosalie já levou umas duas surras dessas.

- E você cuida de todos assim?

- Cuido...quer dizer, Rosalie não gosta muito, mas quando é necessário, eu a forço.

Enquanto eu viajava um pouco nos pensamentos, Esme suspirou de novo.

- Vai chegar o momento em que Carlisle vai pedir para você decidir se quer continuar humana, ou se quer se transformar.

- Eu sei. – eu disse.

- Se continuar humana, sempre vai ser nossa filha, Alice, mas vai ter a oportunidade de terminar a escola, ir para a faculdade, casar, ter filhos, envelhecer...e sempre estaremos por perto.

- É... – Mas eu sabia que não era isso que ia acontecer.

POVROSALIE

Eu tinha escutado Alice apanhando, e quando eu desci para comer, minha mãe não estava mais na cozinha, apenas Edward, empurrando uma caneca de sangue com cara de poucos amigos.

- Que foi, retardado?

- Ah, o papai e a mamãe, agora é tudo pra Alice.

Ciúmes, eu entendia ele.

- Tá querendo apanhar, espertão? Porque era isso que o papai tava fazendo com ela lá em cima.

Ele me olhou meio assustado.

- Você entendeu.

- Síndrome de filho único, eu nunca tive.

Edward torceu o nariz de novo e suspirou, empurrando de vez a caneca.

- Onde você vai?

- No parque com o papai.

- Posso ir?

- Pode. – decidi. – Leva algum livro idiota, eu vou passear.

Meu pai desceu logo, com uma cara de brabo e cruzou os braços.

- Muito bem, quem fez o que e quando?

- Eu não sei de nada. – levantei as mãos.

- Edward?

POVCARLISLE

Jogar verde com seus filhos é uma habilidade básica de todo pai, e eu tinha aprendido aquilo nos últimos anos.

- Se ficarem me enrolando vai apanhar todo mundo de cinto!

Os dois se olharam meio nervosos.

- Eu já falei que não participei de nada!

- Nada o que, dona Rosalie?

- Ah, que saco pai, você precisa descobrir tudo?

Lógico que eu não sabia de nada, mas eles pensavam que eu sabia, e era só continuar focando meu pensamento em uma surra que Edward mesmo lendo mentes.

- A Rosalie sabe de tabela, na verdade foi o Emmett que me fez fazer.

- Fez fazer... – eu repeti.

- É, pai, é verdade, eu não queria, mas a Rosalie tava perto de bombar em ciências, então eu peguei o gabarito pra ela e...

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!

E a verdade, enquanto eu estava ocupado com Alice...os três tinham que me ter aprontado.

- E você quer que eu acredite que você não sabia disso, Rosalie?

Ela se calou.

- E você Edward... e seu irmão de novo aprontando na escola, e ainda por cima pra trapacear!

- Ai, pai não é como se a gente não fosse fazer o primeiro ano umas mil vezes ainda.

- EU NÃO LIGO. – Gritei pra resposta de Rosalie. – Os dois pro quarto, eu resolvo isso quando o Emmett chegar.

Era só o que faltava mesmo, enquanto eu já tinha Alice pra dobrar os 3 acharam que o pai não ia prestar atenção neles agindo de forma suspeita.

Ótimo, agora além de ter que lidar com a educação da minha nova filha, eu tinha 3 pra dar uma boa surra.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa?

Perguntou Esme me abraçando por trás.

- Quando é que você ficou tão tenso?

- Seus filhos resolveram roubar uma folha de resposta para ajudar Rosalie a passar de ano.

- Ora, é bom ver eles trabalhando em conjunto. – Esme riu de forma curta. – desculpe, é horrível que eles tenham feito isso.

- É, horrível mesmo... como está Alice?

- Um pouco irritada ainda, eu mandei ela pro quarto um pouco, por as ideias no lugar. Ela sabe de alguma coisa.

- Eu imagino que ela saiba de muitas coisas, Esme querida, sendo quem ela é eu ficaria surpresa se ela não soubesse.

Eu me virei para minha esposa, ficando quase feliz demais por ter ela do meu lado e lhe dei um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

- Eu estou com fome, sabia?

- De comida?

- Dos dois tipos, por assim dizer. – sorri. – mas temo que a sobremesa terá que ficar para mais tarde, eu vou esperar Emmett chegar da escola e lidar com o problema.

- Tudo bem querido, eu vou deixar você fazer isso e vou com Alice na cidade, para dar privacidade.

- Obrigado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quem quiser, pode pular a homenagem que eu fiz pra Mah, que algumas aqui conheciam, era minha amiga pessoal e beta Reader no fanfiction.**

**Eu ainda me pego chorando as vezes porque eu te perdi pra uma causa tão besta. Tem vezes que dá vontade de pegar o telefone e te ligar, mesmo sabendo que você nunca mais vai atender. Eu queria poder ter feito mais por você, e hoje, quem sabe, você ainda estaria aqui. É difícil acreditar. Você era minha amiga há 10 anos (período longo já que nos conhecíamos desde nossos 13 anos).**

**Bah, bateu uma saudade de vc Mah, e por isso eu tirei esse espaçinho aqui. Eu sei que aonde quer que você esteja, você vai ler isso, amiga.**

**Obrigada por todas as noites em claro, comendo pizza e assistindo Harry Potter, e por todas as vezes que aprontamos juntas. Obrigada, por ser minha amiga, companheira, irmã mais velha e pestinha. Eu sinto uma PUTA falta sua todos os dias desde que você me deixou.**

**Hoje, depois desse curto tempo que você se foi (menos de um ano), eu finalmente consigo dizer que restam mais lembranças felizes do que a dor da sua perda. Você partiu deixando um pedaço seu, e levando um de mim. Eu espero que você esteja feliz e aprontando muito aí no céu. Sinto sua falta, todos os dias. E vamos nos encontrar algum dia, guarda uma cadeira pra mim! Rs**

**There is nothing to cry about, cuz we'll hold each other soon!**

**TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO. Minha melhor amiga, hoje e sempre s2.**

POVCARLISLE

Eu fiquei na sala, sentado esperando Emmett chegar e encarando meus dois outros filhos sentados no sofá com cara de poucos amigos. Rosalie se retorcia tanto que eu começei a ficar irritado.

- Quer fazer xixi, Rosalie?

- Não. – Declarou.

- Então fica quieta aí nesse sofá.

Eu sabia que a ansiedade dela tinha haver com a surra que ela sabia que ia levar, mas eu não podia evitar aqueles momentos de vez em quanto, principalmente quando eles aprontavam na escola.

Quando Emmett finalmente abriu a porta e viu o circo, arregalou os olhos e deu um passo para trás.

- Sente-se, Emmett. – eu falei rapidamente. – e nem pense em correr.

Ele tirou a bolsa do ombro, suspirando muito e andando de cabeça baixa. Escolheu se sentar do lado de Rosalie, talvez porque ela precisava do conforto da companhia dele.

- Eu preciso começar a explicar como é errado o que vocês fizeram?

Ninguém disse nada, mas eu resolvi me levantar, para não dar uma surra em cada um ali mesmo e depois sair para quebrar alguma coisa.

- Quem foi o gênio do crime?

Emmett levantou a mão, assumindo a culpa.

- Sempre você né, Emmett.

Ele me olhou um pouco surpreso, mas não ousou falar nada.

- E você, Edward, posso saber como participou disso?

- Eu vigiei a sala pro Emmett não ser pego e os pensamentos da professora.

- Muito bem. – eu falei bem decepcionado. – O que eu disse sobre usar seus poderes desta forma?

Assim como meu outro filho, Edward nem ousou olhar para mim.

- E você Rosalie, vai continuar me dizendo que não sabia disso?

- Eu posso ter comentado com o Emmett que eu estava indo reprovar a matéria mas eu nunca...

- Só concordou com tudo isso né, o que faz de você a voz da inocência! – Eu quase gritei. – Os três estão de castigo até segunda ordem, de casa pra escola e da escola pra casa! E vocês tem sorte que eu não vou usar o cinto nos três!

Eu andei até o Edward, peguei o braço dele e o tirei do sofá, já o virando de bunda pra mim, em pé mesmo e na frente dos irmãos.

Paft! Paft! Paft! – Aiii paaiii

PAFT! PAFT!

- Some daqui menino! Vai pro seu quarto!

Quando o soltei e olhei para Emmett, ele se encolheu na cadeira, mas eu também o peguei pelo braço.

- PERAÍ, PAIZINHO, A GENTE PODE CONVERSAR!

Paft! Paft! Paft! – ai ai aiii

- Desde quando converser com vocês resolve alguma coisa?

Paft! Paft! Paft! Paft! – aiiii tá forteee asssim!

- Pro quarto também, Emmett e eu não quero ouvir um piu que é você que sempre começa essas confusões!

- TUDO EU! – Disse ele subindo as escadas correndo.

- SEM UM PIU RAPAZINHO!

Então virei para Rosalie.

- E você Rosalie...

- Pai, espera.

- Esperar o que? Você reprovar de novo? Ou será que seu mau é mentir pra mim falando que não sabia de nada? É essa a educação que eu te dei, mocinha?

Eu cruzei os braços, para mostrar que estava falando muito sério com ela.

- Eu achei que você estivesse estudando, Rosalie.

- Eu tentei, pai!

- Tentou. – suspirei. – Rosalie, você é uma menina inteligente, e eu não nasci ontem, quer então me falar porque seus irmãos tiveram que te roubar uma folha de respostas se você de fato estudou?

Ela ficou calada.

- Levanta, Rosalie. – eu falei sério enquanto eu me sentava.

- MAS NÃO FOI ASSIM QUE VOCÊ BATEU NELES!

Ela entendia o que isso significava. Era uma viagem rápida aos meus joelhos.

- Eu não vou discutir isso, sabe muito bem que o que fez foi grave. Mentiu pra mim e ainda por cima aprontou na escola. Tem sorte de eu não tirar o cinto aqui mesmo na sala. Agora abaixa essa calcinha antes que eu te faça tirar o vestido todo aqui mesmo!

Ela sabia melhor do que me desafiar quando eu falava grosso com ela.

- Eu...não quero...ficar nua na sua frente...

A voz dela pesou um pouco e eu conhecia o medo que ia se construindo nos olhos dela, e, apesar da punição, eu a segurei pelas mãos e sorri.

- Filha, está tudo bem, fizemos isso antes e eu sou seu pai, não vai ter problema algum. Eu te vi nua diversas vezes.

- Não pode ser por cima da roupa?

Para acabar logo com aquilo, eu segurei Rosalie pelo braço e a derrubei no meu colo.

- Peraí paiiii!

Apenas levantei o vestido dela.

- Pronto, vamos ficar assim. – falei.- sem escândalo e eu não puxo a calcinha pra baixo.

Paft! Paft! Paft! Paft! – Aiii

Paft! Paft! Paft! – aiii aiii

Rosalie tinha sempre um tom de desespero quando eu precisava fazer isso com ela. Para ela eu acho que ainda era confuso ficar sem roupa na frente de um homem sem que isso mexesse com o passado de abuso dela.

Paft! Paft! Paft!

- Estamos conversando, Rosalie?

- Sim senhoooor.

Paft! Paft! Paft! Paft!

Eu podia dar uma surra nela, e seria merecido. Infelizmente, mexer com Rosalie sempre era um assunto delicado, por isso, os poucos tapas fortes que eu tinha dado nela teriam que fazer o trabalho. Eu abaixei sua saia e a ajudei a se levantar.

Nesses momentos, ela não me olhava nos olhos e eu não a forçaria também pois sabia que era melhor que ela recolhesse seus cacos sozinha até estar pronta para vir pro meu colo.

- Acabou, filha. – avisei. – Eu quero que você suba, tome um banho quente e vá pro seu quarto, quando for no final da tarde eu ou sua mãe vamos até lá.

Ela sabia o que isso significava. Ela teria algumas horas para se recompor antes de aceitar o colo de alguém. E ela subiu, em silêncio e de cabeça baixa.

Assim que ela saiu eu mori os lábios e decidi tirar um cochilo enquanto esperava o mundo avançar um pouco no tempo.

POVESME

Depois de feito o que tinha que ser feito, eu achei Carlisle na cama, com roupas demais e um olhar exausto, encarando o teto.

- Olá querido.

Encostei nossa porta e começei a tirar os sapatos quando ele virou na cama para me encarar.

- Odeio bater neles.

- Como foi?

- Uma bronca, algumas palmadas em Edward e Emmett e coloquei Rosalie no colo. Odeio quando ela mente pra mim.

Eu podia entender ele, mas também eu sabia que com ela tinha que existir alguma paciência ainda.

- Já foi falar com ela?

- Ela fez aquela cara, de chateada, e eu mandei ela sozinha um pouco pro quarto.

- Fez bem. – falei. – Deus sabe que forçar ela nessas horas é pior.

- E Alice?

- No quarto também, e vamos combinar, aquele quarto improvisado dela está me dando nos nervos.

- Esme, assim que eu puder, mudamos para uma casa maior.

- E mais afastada da cidade. – Alertei. – Não temos como criar vampiros no meio do centro da cidade.

- Esme, querida, vamos deitar, eu preciso falar com a Rosalie ainda mas eu estou cansado e amanhã vou trabalhar o dia todo para juntar dinheiro para a tal casa nova.

- Deitar então. – concordei.

Eu pensei que a gente fosse fazer sexo, mas é incrível como a rotina as vezes faz a simples companhia ser o suficiente. Ele encostou uma mão na minha perna e eu uma no seu ombro e dormimos assim.

POVCARLISLE

Devia ser quase quatro da manhã quando ouvi batidas na porta do meu quarto. Eu me estiquei, dando um tapinha em Esme.

- Pode entrar.

Eu vi Alice, com uma camisola até o meio das pernas, com o cabelo meio bagunçado e um pouco pálida.

- Tudo bem, filha? – Perguntei enquanto Esme já ia se levantando.

- Me sinto meio esquisita.

Esme já foi pegando ela pelo braço e a puxando para nossa cama.

- Nossa, ela está fervendo!

Eu acabei me levantando também, muito depressa quando escutei isso.

- Deita, querida. –Esme a empurrou na cama. – Fica aqui na cama um pouco.

Enquanto minha esposa ajudava Alice a se deitar e se sentava do lado dela para fazer um mimo, eu começei a me mexer e puxar minha maleta para perto da cama.

- Onde doi? – Perguntei.

- A cabeça e a garganta.

- Abra a boca.

Um exame simples me fez constatar que ela estava com algum tipo de infecção, e que eu ia precisar cuidar dela muito bem por alguns dias.

Eu abri minha maleta e olhei o termômetro lá dentro. Era necessário e não havia motivos para tratar ela diferente do que eu tratava meus filhos. Eu olhei para Esme, e ela entendeu o olhar, deu um beijo na testa de Alice.

- Alice, venha aqui no meu colo. – pedi.

Eu levantei o termômetro, com toda naturalidade e ela ficou me olhando por alguns segundos, até que alguma coisa no cérebro dela estalou e ela entendeu.

- Não...

- Eu não vou pedir de novo, venha no meu colo para eu ver sua temperatura.

- Não vai doer, princesa. – Esme disse sorrindo. – Eu vou ficar aqui o tempo todo.

Claro que para toda menina aquele poderia ser um procedimento confuso e constrangedor. A única vez que tive que fazer isso com Rosalie precisei de 3 pessoas para segurar ela e isso porque ela estava meio dopada.

Eu não ia esperar ela colaborar comigo as quatro da manhã.

Puxei ela no colo e tratei de segurar as pernas dela entre as minhas. Eu achei que ela fosse dar um escândalo como Rosalie faria, mas ao contrário, ela juntou as mãos embaixo do corpo, se encolheu toda e começou a chorar em silêncio.

- Que bobagem, Alice, vai ficar tudo bem. – Minha esposa disse a ela.

Eu liguei o modo médico. Levantei a camisola dela e puxei a calcinha para baixo. Dei uma boa olhada no termômetro para garantir que ele estivesse pronto.

- Vou colocar agora. – avisei.

Afastei as nádegas dela e notei que ela se encolheu mais.

- Relaxa o bumbum. – pedi.

Ela me obedeceu, pelo menos isso. Eu introduzi com cuidado e muito devagar alguns centímetros para dentro.

- AI AI AI!

Ela deu uma reclamada, mas como eu estava segurando ela firme, ela só tinha a opção de chorar no lugar.

- Pronto querida, já acaba. – Disse Esme colocando o cabelo dela atrás da orelha enquanto eu segurava o termômetro no lugar.

Os três minutos que se seguiram foram silenciosos.

- Pronto, filha.

Eu puxei com delicadeza e olhei. 39.2. Tinhamos um problema.

- Alice, vamos tomar um banho enquanto eu preparo uma injeção para resolver isso.

Ela fez peso morto na cama, e se encolheu para chorar.

- Alice, pare com isso, não tem nada demais. – Esme disse. – Vamos pro banho.

- Não quero. – Ela falou finalmente.

- A gente vai te dar banho, Alice, querendo ou não.

POVESME

Eu coloquei Alice na banheira sentada por 20 minutos antes de Carlisle me pedir para segurar ela e aplicar uma injeção para tentar controlar o problema.

Depois desse transtorno todo, Alice dormiu na nossa cama, e nós, ficamos acordados, sentados ali.

Quando o relógio deu 7 da manhã, nos demos conta que nossos filhos logo iam acordar também.

- Eu preciso ver se abaixou um pouco.

Eu não queria acordar Alice e ver ela chorando de novo, por isso rolei ela um pouco na cama. Como Carlisle tinha enfiado um monte de remédios da menina, eu duvido que ela fosse acordar por causa de um termômetro.

Levantei a camisola dela e abaixei a calcinha ali mesmo.

- Me dá. – pedi.

- Claro.

Ela dormia tão pesado que não se importou quando eu encostei nela e a expus pra mim. Delizei o termômetro com cuidado, e ela se limitou a gemer.

- Shiiiiiu. – Eu fiquei com medo dela acordar. – Já já acaba, querida.

Felizmente, Alice continou dormindo durante o processo.

- Parece que está igual. – Carlisle falou. – pode ser tifo.

- Se for temos um problema. – eu compreendi. – Poucas pessoas sobrevivem.

A gente sabia muito bem o que isso significava, Alice tinha pouco tempo pra se recuperar, ou Carlisle a transformaria.

- Quase 40 graus. – falei suspirando. – O que vamos fazer?

- Dar mais remédios para ela e esperar, é tudo que podemos fazer.

- Pelo amor de deus, Carlisle, apenas transforme ela logo. – falei desesperada.

- Mais um pouco Esme, vamos dar uns dias para ela. Ela ainda pode ter uma chance de levar uma vida normal.


	6. Chapter 6

POVCARLISLE

Fazia quase 48 horas e Alice ainda estava na mesma. Isso significava que meu tempo estava se acabando. Esme estava fazendo uma exigência justa de que Alice fosse transformada e eu teria que fazer isso.

Enquanto eu andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha, fingindo ter algum interesse por um copo de sangue, minha filha mais velha, Rosalie entrou.

- Se você não vai tomar isso, sugiro que pare de andar de um lado pro outro e me dê esse copo;

Eu entreguei o copo para ela e vi que ela levou ele aos lábios, fazendo uma careta.

- Isso aqui tá gelado.

- Eu esquentei tem mais de meia hora. – Falei sinceramente. – Me dê, eu esquento de novo.

Ela me entregou o copo e procurou uma cadeira para se sentar enquanto eu pegava uma panela de novo.

- Vai transformar a Alice, não vai?

- É, eu vou. – Falei supirando.

- Vocês queriam outra menina, eventualmente. – Ela me lembrou.

- Não desse jeito.

- Depois de 3 filhos pai, devia saber que nunca tem um jeito ou momento ideal para ter um filho, eles simplesmente vem.

Rindo dela, eu liguei o fogo e me virei para encará-la.

- E o que você acha disso?

- Acho que Edward está com ciúmes e que Emmett vai gostar de ter uma irmã.

- E você?

- Eu não sei, mas gosto dela.

Eu concordei.

- Eu poderia fazer outra coisa com ela, sabe disso. Sempre tem Aro...

- Você não abriria mão de um filho para Aro criar.

Era verdade.

- Mas é uma opção, Rosalie.

- Alice é nossa. – Ela sorriu.

Eu deslilguei o fogo e virei o sangue na caneca.

- Agora está morno.

- Obrigada.

- Eu vou subir...eu não quero ninguém lá em cima até que...acabe...

POVALICE

Eu estava flutuando em um misto de água com gel fofo. Tudo para mim parecia uma grande nuvem de conforto. Eu não pensava em nada. De repente, uma dor, alguma coisa como uma picada insistente de aranha no meu braço. Então, uma onda de frio e calor correu meu corpo todo e eu desliguei pelo o que pareceu 3 dias seguidos.

Quando finalmente abri os olhos, eu via Carlisle, sentado ao meu lado, molhando minha cabeça com uma toalha molhada. Eu demorei para entender que era dia, e ele estava ali cuidando de mim.

- Oi, querida. Como se sente?

- Com fome. – Falei. – Parece que nunca comi na vida.

Ele sorriu pra mim e colocou o pano molhado dentro da pequena bacia de água.

- Fique parada, por um minuto por favor.

Eu olhei os olhos dele e vi então que eu notava espectros de cores diferentes e ouvia o barulho na menor formiga se mexendo no assoalho. Oh, Deus, tinha acontecido.

- Quando...quando você...

- Tem 2 dias. Você dormiu dois dias depois da transformação. Sua mãe ficou com você e te trocou algumas vezes enquanto você passava pelo processo. Devo dizer que você passou por tudo muito bem e está estável desde ontem a noite.

- Que horas são?

- Já passa do meio dia.

- Um espelho. – pedi. – eu quero ver um espelho.

- Claro.

Meu pai abriu uma gaveta da mesinha ao nosso lado e puxou um espelho de mão muito bonito e cheio de flores em suas costas de marfim. Eu peguei o espelho e olhei um pouco. Eu estava muito pálida, minha pele parecia cera e eu tinha olhos vermelhos.

- Os olhos vão ficar melhores em algum tempo. Um ou dois meses. – Ele me falou. – E eu acho que fora isso, você está muito bonita.

Eu tentei sorrir para ele, mas fui incapaz.

- Vamos evitar contatos com humanos por um tempo, ok?

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Se sente forte para caminhar? A gente pode ir até o banheiro tomar um banho.

Eu respirei fundo (mesmo que respirar não fosse mais necessário).

- Posso tomar banho sozinha?

- Claro que pode. – Ele sorriu. – Mas deixe a porta aberta.

- Fechada.

- Encostada e ponto final. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu levantei da cama, meio bamba e me sentindo...vampira demais e andei até o banheiro, empurrei a porta de leve e ela deu um estalo enorme que fez barulho até nos vizinhos, certeza. Nossa, que força que eu tinha.

Abri a torneira da banheira e arranquei ela do lugar. Oh, merda.

Constrangida, abri a porta com o maior cuidado do mundo e chamei por Carlisle.

- Oi filha, o que foi?

Eu mostrei a torneira da banheira e ele riu.

- Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer. É normal. – Ele disse. – Eu arrumo isso amanhã, venha...

Ele entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.

- Você vai rasgar a roupa, mas pode tirar ela sozinha.

Dito e feito. Mesmo com a maior delicadeza do mundo, eu acabei destruindo minha roupa inteira.

- Você não vai se machucar. – Ele falou lendo meus pensamentos. – Você é tão resistente quanto sua força, querida, mas não posso dizer o mesmo sobre o sabonete.

- Que saco.

- Vai demorar um tempo até aprender a segurar as coisas e andar por aí sem destruir o mundo. – Ele disse. – Eu te dou banho, vamos.

Eu olhei ele meio de lado e ele sorriu.

- Alice, eu vou fazer isso mais vezes do que você vai poder contar nos dedos, então por favor.

Eu olhei pra ele de novo, pronta para não aceitar. Afinal, agora eu era forte e eu não ia passar minha vida inteira fazendo aquilo.

- Eu vou fazer isso pro resto da sua vida, já que você não vai mais envelhecer, então eu sugiro que arrume sua cara e me obedeça.

Ele lia mentes ou o que?

- Posso não ler mentes, Alice, mas tenho outros filhos e entendo que seja dificíl entender que não vai ter alguns tipos de liberdade nunca. Você vai congelar nessa idade Alice, e por isso eu sempre vou ser seu pai e sempre vou agir assim.

- É mais fácil eu me matar. – Falei sem pensar.

- Engula suas palavras, mocinha, vai querer apanhar?

A voz forte dele de novo, me mostrando que ele ia ficar me tratando como uma pirralha o resto da vida.

- Vai entrar na água ou eu vou ter que te pegar?

Quando eu olhei pra porta, ele me segurou pelo braço e soltou a mão na mina bunda.

PAFT!

- Aii. – Seria possível que agora doesse muito mais?

- Talvez isso te lembre de me obedecer.

Eu entrei no chuveiro, embaixo do olhar dele e me encolhi.

- Você é minha agora, Alice, pare de besteira.

Eu suspirei de novo.

POVESME

Eu entrei no banheiro e vi uma menina de olhos vermelhos na água com meu marido a lavando e sorri. Alice era finalmente uma de nós.

Eu encostei a porta e sorri.

- Finalmente. – Falei.

- Ela quis dar trabalho. – Falou Carlisle. – E quebrou algumas coisas.

- Normal. – Falei. – Vai melhorar com o tempo filha. É assim com todos os filhos, e vai ser assim se um dia tivermos outros filhos.

- Jasper. – Ela falou.

- Quem?

Alice quase sorriu e sentou na banheira, mesmo apenas com o chuveiro ligado.

- Nada não. – Falou. – Quando vou aprender a caçar?

- Por que a pressa? – Carlisle perguntou. – Você ainda tem olhos vermelhos.

- Eu preciso comer.

- Eu vou te alimentar. – Falei sinceramente. – Não se preocupe.

- Eu preciso sair de casa.

- Qual o motivo especial?

Ela sorriu, desta vez mais amplamente.

- Por favor, confie em mim... tem alguém, uma pessoa... eu preciso.

Eu olhei para Carlisle, e sabendo a habilidade que ela tinha, dei de ombros.

- Vamos ter que nos acostumar. – Falei.

- Tudo bem, vamos caçar hoje a noite.

- Jasper... – Ela repetiu. – Obrigada pai e mãe!


End file.
